


She's Fine

by PopLockAndDropIt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Love, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopLockAndDropIt/pseuds/PopLockAndDropIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is a superhero, she's Ladybug, so what could possibly be the problem? Well having two identities aren't so easy to maintain sometimes, and knowing that there are a lot more people that love your secret identity more than your real one is a soul breaker isn't it?<br/>"Behind The Biggest Smiles Are The Most Broken People."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story are older, like 16-17.  
> WARNING! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO DEPRESSING STORIES THEN READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Marinette was coming home from school, tired of the events that happened today. First, Chloe tried to push her down the stairs because she was jealous of the fact that Adrien asked her if she could design a new jacket for him, Marinette of course said yes and got really excited until Chloe literally trIED TO MURDER HER. Second of all Marinette felt like her anxiety was blowing up today, the only thing that she wanted to do is distract herself until she had to go to bed.  
The raven haired girl, instead of going home thru the bakery decided to just go from the other door and up to her house door.   
Marinette sighed and went inside, the feeling that probably no one else is home hit her. It was strangely calm and quiet, until she found a letter on the kitchen counter.

'Marinette, sweetie, me and your father had to immediately leave to visit an old friend, she is very ill and we are probably going to be there for a while, just until everything is over for the good or worse.  
You can text or call us if you need anything. Please don't destroy the house while we are away.  
PS: NO BOYS. But you can invite Alya to stay with you.  
Love you  
Mom'

Marinette put down the letter, no emotions written on her face and to be honest, she didn't know what to feel. Happiness? Sadness? Joy? Fear? Eh, who cares?

"Tikki, you can come out." the girl opened her little purse to reveal a small little red creature sleeping in it

As those words escaped Marinette's lips, Tikki woke up, flying out of the little purse and yawning.  
"Marinette, aren't you afraid your parents would see me?" Tikki had a confused look on her face, she never really came out in the living room, she was usually only in Marinette's room.

"My parents aren't home and they won't be for a few days, you can read the letter over there if you want" Marinette murmured and started sliding towards the fridge, trying to find something appealing to eat, but everything just looked tasteless or... too sweet?

Tikki quickly read the letter and started chuckling

"No boys!" Tikki was now shaking with laughter, which made Marinette glance at her from the corner of her eye, a laugh bursting out as well, along with that came a tinted blush.

"My mom is something special" Marinette shrugged while laughing.

"What are you going to do alone? Maybe you should invite Alya over?"

"Nah, I'm better of alone, besides, I have you, I won't get bored." Marinette winked at the kwami and marched upstairs.

Tikki was still floating there where she was 'I wonder if she got hurt when Chloe tried to push her down the stairs? I heard Plagg tell me telepathically that Adrien was concerned about her and that he was really angry with Chloe.' the little red kwami trailed off into her own thoughts, but being interrupted by Marinette calling her, she quickly rushed upstairs.

* * *

Marinette was now looking through the window, it was pretty dark outside. The girl really didn't approve of what she was thinking at the moment, but all of the stress was driving her crazy. Her gentle, yet cautious moves kept Tikki from waking up and these actions let her go upstairs on the balcony to breathe some fresh air without being noticed.  
Her wobbly legs carried her to the railing so she could support herself with it. She was pretty new to panic attacks, but she couldn't forget how scared she was after the first one that she had, it completely ruined her that day. 

Marinette got a pretty clear view of the city from her balcony, maybe that's why she loved to be up there so much. The city was the opposite of calm, it was hectic tonight, people were walking from building to building, cars were driving by, creating a light show of red and yellow, in the distance Marinette could see some traffic lights turning from the ocean of red to green, a light that could proudly stand out of the crowd and bring people a very blunt joy, so they can move closer to their destination.   
The blur of the city intensified due to the tears that swelled up in Marinette's eyes. She felt so hopeless, so fragile, so... so... weak. A word that she hated more than anything, even more that Chloe... or even Lila. She would never want anyone to see this side of her, she felt the pressure to be happy, be happy for mom, be happy for dad, be happy for Tikki, but how much happiness is left for her? None. The pressure of pretending to be someone that you aren't was so exhausting. She was a clumsy mess, but a happy clumsy mess. Or at least that's what she hoped her friends saw in her. If she would open up, everything would be much worse. The feeling of being hopeless in not being like Ladybug, which was stupid - Marinette is Ladybug for Gods sake, yet they were both so different. So many people hated Marinette, but loved Ladybug, why is that? If Chloe would have known that she was Ladybug.... she would start hating both of her sides, not that it matters, but is that fair!?

Marinette's legs felt weaker than before, she slumped down onto the ground, taking her head into her hands while sobbing her little, locked away heart out. 

* * *

Adrien saw everything. He was so worried about Marinette that he wanted to come and check up on her, as Chat Noir, but the second he got to her house, he heard a faint sniffle which made his heart shatter, he knew the quiet sobbing was coming from the girl, so he hid behind her house chimney, listening as the crying intensified, but he completely lost it when he heard a 'thumph' sound. Chat jumped out of the shadows carefully, he was sure she got akumatized, but he only saw her laying on the ground, looking so broken. How did she not get akumatized?

He had to admit, Marinette was a pretty though cookie, so seeing her have a full-on breakdown was somewhat scary. What was he supposed to do? Comfort her? Leave her? Watch her? Wait for her?

"Mari?" 

'No. No! Why did he come here? Did he hear me? Why now!?' Marinette knew who was calling her, but she hesitated to face her feline partner, what was she going to say!? 

"Cha-a-at?" 

"Mari, what's wrong?" 

Chat got closer to Marinette, feeling the need to just hug her, but he knew the importance of space in a situation like this.

Marinette finally turned to look up at Chat Noir, thru her tears she only saw a blurry image of his green eyes burning a hole in her face from the anticipation of her answer, she gulped and tried to calm herself down while trying to find the right answer.

It seemed like an eternity for her to compose herself and Chat's starring wasn't helping.

"I nev-er sho-ow this side o-of me-e. I-I-I'm so-o sor-ry you-u have t-to see me like this-s" that's all she could mumble out of her mouth before she broke down again.  
Adrien was shocked, yet could relate to every single word. He knew how she felt, but why did she feel like this? She had a loving family, a great best friend and everything that he could have ever dreamt of! But I guess everybody has their own problems.

"Why don't you?" 

Marinette was speechless to say the least, the sudden question felt like it could make her brain explode, 'why?'.

"I'm scared. I already have so much, a family, friends and so much more, but some things just get to you, they either go or stay." They both were quiet for a while until Marinette huffed.

"What?" Chat's voice was full of warmth yet pretty stiff at the same time, and he didn't take his eyes of off the girl this whole time, trying to spot every possible emotion on her face.

"~The fear of falling apart~" Marinette groggily sung the lyrics from a Panic! At The Disco's song. She has never related this much to a song before this one, that's why it is her favorite song.

Chat only nodded agreeingly.

"Chat?"

"Hm?"

"What were you doing here?"

Adrien didn't care of what to say, heck, he could tell Marinette who he is behind his mask right here and now, because she literally just told him - Chat, a person who she barely knew, but strangely trusted, given the fact that she didn't even believe in Adrien at the start, just told him her biggest fears and insecurities.   
Adrien sat down next to Marinette, a sigh escaping his lips. 

"I heard that Chloe pushed you down the stairs, so I just wanted to make sure you're okay, so let me ask you this again. Are you really okay?" 

"Now that I have someone by my side, yes" Marinette got closer to Chat and laid her head on his shoulder, both of them felt strangely okay with all of this, it felt like this wasn't   
the first time they touched or got closer to each other.

"I keep remembering the day's when you saved my life" There was a long pause before she felt Chat relax "You and Ladybug save other's, but who saves you?"

This time Chat pulled her closer, almost bear hugging her. He whispered "Only the closest of friends and loved ones can save you, because you don't have the energy to save yourself from slipping away anymore"

'Irony, right?' Marinette thought, before asking the last question that she had for her partner tonight.

"Am I saving you?" It came out as a whisper into his ear, a whisper that only he could hear.

"Yes, very much"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! It's a bit shorter, because this chapter was hard to write, but the next one will be better ;)  
> Enjoy!

Adrien was messed up after that night with Marinette, he couldn't stop thinking about her, feeling like he should be next to her at all cost, just to protect her, to be there for her. He felt so crummy leaving her alone that night, he kept asking her if she needed him to stay, but she insisted that he should go home and get some rest. 

"How am I going to get any sleep when I know she isn't okay!?" Adrien huffed frustrated

"Kid, please, if you can't sleep don't drag me into your thoughts" Plagg rolled over in their bed, trying to hide from Adrien so he would shut up and not bother him anymore.

"You're cold Plagg" 

The little black cat grumbled.

"You know what?"

"What?" 

"Why do YOU care about a girl from your school that you've never talked to properly before? Being nice to everyone will burn you in the long run." 

After that Adrien was left alone to wander in his own mind. Why does he care? Why did Marinette mean so much to him after tonight?

* * *

*BEEP *BEEP* *BEEP*

Marinette shot up out of bed, feeling jumpy and anxious even after a semi-long nights rest, she crawled out of her bed and into her bathroom to get ready. She came out wearing her normal, everyday clothes and makeup, but it didn't matter how much Marinette tried to cover up her dark under eyes, nothing seemed to work, she still looked tired and drained. 

'Well, maybe someone wont mistake me for a zombie' Marinette thought while grabbing her backpack and little purse.

"Tikki, come on! Let's go!" 

Tikki woke up immediately and jumped into the bad, only to sleep some more. Those lucky kwami's.

The girl rushed out of her house and went straight to school, while arriving a bit late like always. She rushed into her class room and while she was trying to quietly go to her desk she just had to trip and fall..

The teacher turned around and looked right into her eyes, a cold, lifeless stare sent shivers down Marinette's spine.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Late again!?" Marinette got up slowly and shyly nodded her head.

"Did you have a good nights rest? Maybe we should start class a bit later since you can't get to school on time like everyone else? Sit down and don't interrupt my class." The teacher cold-heartedly exclaimed and resumed the class.

The girl sighed and instead of sitting with Alya, she sat alone in a desk which was in the class corner. Alya, Adrien and Nino looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Why did she want to sit alone? This never happened before.

______45 minutes later______________

The bell rang and at that moment the schools corridors were packed with young teens, everyone was talking and because of that the school sounded like a big bees nest. Marinette on the other hand decided to stay in class for a few moments before everyone left, she got up and went to the teacher.

"Miss, I'm really sorry for being late today, I know I should come on time and I will try to be here like everyone else. I'm sorry." Marinette didn't make eye contact with the teacher, but she felt like the atmosphere around them softened

"I accept your apology, Marinette, and I hope that you will no longer be late to mine or other teachers lessons. " 

"Thank you, good day" Marinette smiled at her and walked out of the class room.

And the second she got out of there, Alya shot straight up to her.

"Girl, what is up with you?" Alya looked actually dazzled at the way she was acting.

"Just didn't sleep well" And with that came a yawn from Marinette to make her statement more believable.

Her best friend just nodded cautiously, but still was on edge.

Alya looked more excited than normal, a big, wide smile stretched across her face"Hey, do you want to go to the park when we have lunch?" 

"Um, sure? Why are you so happy about that?"

"Oh, I just wanted to spend some time with my BFF!" Alya sheepishly smiled

"Ok. What is the real reason?"

"Marinette! You need to relax, girl! I really just want to talk and hangout since we weren't able to do that last week." 

Alya was so full of joy, so positive, so great... somebody Marinette couldn't even imagine being at this point in her life.

"Okay.." A small, cautious smile tugged onto the raven haired girls lips.

"Great!"

*RING*

"Oh shoot! Let's not be late to class!" Alya grabbed Marinette by the arm and yanked her to run to class. This time Marinette sat next to Alya. Just like always.

_________Lunch____________

"Marinette, let's sit here!" Alya pointed to a tree that had a good shade from the burning sun.  
They were at the park. They had so much time to spare, they could just talk or do nothing.

"It's strange..." Marinette trailed off thinking about how Adrien was so social with her all day, he kept talking with her, he stood closely to her, not uncomfortably, but it was a little confusing 

"What's weird?"

Marinette tensed up and out of pure shock tried to cover up everything she was previously thinking about.

"It's strange that it's so hot! WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME??" Marinette was making fun of herself and making a pretty poor dramatic impression while falling onto her knees and then face-first into the blanket that was on the ground.

'Great, I'm lying to my own best friend now? What's next? I stop crushing on Adrien? Pfff' Marinette thought.

"For thou have to calm down. It may be hot, but it's not deadly." Alya copied

A burst of laughter spilled out of the girls lips and the whole park was filled with high pitched giggling, which they did notice some of the stares they were getting from strangers, but that meant so little to them at this moment.

Marinette leaned back to a sitting position, quickly turning her head when she heard Alya's voice rise up.

"Mari..." the brunette gulped "You really think I don't know anything, do you?"

Marinette's eyes went wide as she looked at her totally serious best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, hope this is enough for your reading mind stuffs :D  
>  I really wanted to make this chapter a good one, so let me know what you thought about it! :)  
> Enjoy!

"Mari..." the brunette gulped "You really think I don't know anything?"

Marinette's eyes went wide as she looked at her totally serious best friend.

"Wh-what do you mean Alya?" Marinette babbled out. She was so scared, there were so many things Alya doesn't know! Did she know that Marinette was Ladybug!?

Alya blinked once. Twice. 

"Girl, it's so obvious! You and Adrien are getting close! Secretly! You two must have been getting together without us and not telling us!" Alya's hands were moving everywhere while putting her conspiracy together.

Marinette was just looking at Alya, feeling relieved that she only thought up this stupid conspiracy, but oh, she was angry.

"Um... no. No." She bluntly blurted out.

"Oh.. Um, well then what's going on with you guys?" 

"Nothing, Alya. Nothing"

________After School_________

Marinette ran back home, slamming the door behind her and locking it, she ran up to her room and fell on her bed, Tikki flying out of her little purse.

"Marinette is everything alright?" Tikki flew up to her ear, whispering calmly.

"Yeah, I'm alright Tikki" 

The girl got up and got out her phone, sending a text to her mom.

'Hey mama, how's it going?'

a couple of minutes passed when she gets a reply

'Oh thank God you texted! I thought something happened to you! I'm sorry if you can't reach out to me and call me, but we don't have a very good connection here, so if something happens, text us, please. Everything is pretty calm at the moment.'

Marinette couldn't even hide a wide smile spreading onto her face.

'Ok mama, glad you're okay. I'll wait for you guys to come home'

'Well, we will still be here for as long as we need to, I'm sorry but I can't do anything about this. We miss you'

'Okay, I'll be waiting. Love you'

Marinette threw her phone on the bed and went straight up to her desk.

"You know what's funny?"

"Hm?" Tikki tilted her head to one side

"I used to like designing and drawing and, well, doing stuff, but these things are not the same as before. They seem blank and bare, boring even."

"Marinette, everything changes in life, so do your hobbies, you just need to find yourself again"

Tikki dropped her head and let out a long sigh.

"Has being Ladybug become boring, too?"

Marinette turned back to the kwami and pulled her into a tight hug

"No! I love being Ladybug! Why would you think of that?"

There was a long and steady lingering silence, tension starting to build up in Marinette's blood, she knew that the kwami was not done talking.

"Marinette"

"Yes"

"Even if you'd think that being Chat Noir's kwami is just a major bad luck bag, but believe me, I've been given up more times than Chat Noir's kwami."

The raven haired girl's mouth was agape, tears filling up in both of their eyes.

"Although, it's not as bad being rejected as seeing your chosen one die. That's what Chat Noir's kwami had to go thru."

"Why did they die, more so, how did they die?"

"Most of them during battle, the other's from bad luck and the last one's died from old age." 

"Chat almost died several times.." Marinette felt numb just by the thought of not having her trusted partner beside her, the feeling of losing someone is terrifying enough, but a partner?

"Chat Noir's duty is to be a trusted and loyal partner to his Ladybug, it's more so programmed into their heads when they get their miraculous, so they could protect you in any way, even if he knew he would die. The same thing is in you too."

"You mean that if Chat was in a life/death situation, I would step up to stop it?"

"Well, yes, but it wouldn't be deadly, because you are the only one who can fix everything, so as bring back someone to life."

"Then why did all those Chat Noir's die if Ladybug could have fixed everything?" 

'This is confusing' Marinette thought

"It's because Ladybug either didn't use her lucky charm, so that at the end she could do her healing, or she was unable of doing her healing, as in being severely injured"

A shiver ran down Marinette's spine, she felt so dizzy, she could have thrown up right here. This was so messed up. This 'job' isn't just playing around, this was a life or death   
situation every time. Every battle could have and could end terribly.

"But don't worry Marinette! This hasn't happened for about 3-4 Ladybugs before you, I've thought them everything to prevent this, and you will too."

Marinette sighed and kissed Tikki on the head 

"You know I love you, right?"

"I know, I love you too, Marinette."

After a while of them hugging in silence Tikki laughed.

"What?" Marinette asked giggling as well.

"You should better do your homework, you don't want to get in trouble tomorrow."  
With a giggling fit and running around session Marinette sat down to do her homework, Tikki was sitting next to her while eating her cookie.  
* * *  
Hours have passed and Marinette was now just on her balcony floor, listening at the noise coming from the town and feeling the warm gust of wind caressing her cheeks.  
as she was blowing a strand of hair and watching it go up and back down she heard a strange noise, as if there was music playing, but very muffled, after a few seconds she heard voices, laughter and she quickly realised who they belonged to. Nino and Adrien!

She stood up and looked down at the streets to see if she could spot them, and she did.  
They were right below her balcony, waiting to cross the road. She was looking at them, not wanting to disturb them, because talking with Adrien reminded her of Alya's oblivious and unpolished thoughts. She huffed in frustration and accidentally caught the attention of the boy's.

Marinette mentally cursed herself and kindly waved to her classmates, getting a kind greeting from both of the boy's.

"Hey Marinette! What's up?" Nino said while giggling with Adrien

The girl laughed at the pun just because they looked so proud of themselves

"Nothing much, I'm just relaxing" The best friends nodded, listening "What are you doing down there?" 

Nino started giggling and Adrien became a pink, bubble gum mess, he was blushing which made Marinette concerned.

"Oh we just got out of the movie theatre, the movies are amazing this month! You should join us some day!" Nino excitedly squealed.

The girl leaned over the railing, supporting herself with her elbows "Heh, I'll think about it. I'm not doing anything anyways. Maybe one day, boy's" a mischievous smirk playing on her lips

Nino nodded with a bright smile on his face, but when he turned to face Adrien, he instantly burst out in a fit of laughter. Adrien was as red as a tomato, looking away from Marinette.

"Is something wrong? Did I say something?" Marinette tensed, thinking that he got mad at her, panicking every moment that there was silence, even though it was only a few seconds.

"No! No! Everything's fine! I-It's um, j-just really hot, heh" 

Marinette laughed at the mumbling and stuttering Adrien, she thought it was the cutest thing ever.

What she didn't know is that her laugh was melting Adrien's heart, he felt like he's going to melt into a puddle, his legs were jelly, what's gotten up to him?

"Ok guys, I'm going back inside, have fun!" 

With a smile and a wave Marinette was back inside and back in bed.

"Being happy is exhausting" 

And with that Marinette fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> I really liked this one :)

Adrien came back home and jumped into his bed, after a few minutes of just laying in complete silence he felt his phone buzz.   
He picked his phone up and saw a text from Nino.

'Hey bro?'

Adrien replied instantly out of pure habit.

'What?'

'Alya texted me saying that she can't get ahold of Mari'

Adrien looked at the text not knowingly of what to reply.

'Maybe she's busy? Or asleep? It is late' Adrien finally answered 

'I've been telling Alya the same, man! But she's still scared. Pfft.. that girl is crazy'

Adrien furrowed his brows and bit his lip

'What is Alya scared about?'

'She's been telling me that Marinette is struggling with anxiety or something and she's scared that she might do something. Don't tell her I said that to you! And you keep your mouth shut! :D'

'Okay! I will :D'

'Wait Marinette has anxiety?' Adrien almost screamed at his phone, his finger sending the message with shaking fingers.

Adrien was in shock, he knew Marinette was sad that day when he visited her as Chat Noir, but he thought that was just a moment. He really didn't think this is what she goes through everyday.

'Yeah dude, Alya said that, but she seems okay to me'

'Okay I'm gonna go now, bye Nino :)'

'See ya :P'

Adrien dropped his phone on his bed and got up.

"Plagg"

"Grrrphhh" Plagg grumbled, unhappy.

"Claws out!" Andrien said with a wide grin on his face while hearing Plagg cursing every possible curse word at him.

Adrien opened his window and leaped out into the darkness.

* * *

Adrien stopped to look around before hopping on a very familiar balcony, looking over to the little trapdoor to see only darkness, the lights were off in her bedroom.

Chat sighed not knowing if this was a good thing or not

With the help of his baton Adrien got the chance to look into another window that gave him a better view of her room.

Adrien was looking so intensely, even with night vision it was hard for him to see everything, but nothing looked suspicious.

With that he also spotted Marinette, she was in her bed, sleeping. Her breathing was strange though, it was fast paced and it didn't look steady.

'~She must be having a bad dream' 

His ears dropped but his heart was full of glee because he knew that she was okay. She was resting.

Suddenly Chat's baton gave up and he was sent to hit the window which he was just looking through, the sound wasn't that loud but the 'thump' sound was inevitable and someone who is in the room, the sound must sound a lot louder.

From the shock Adrien didn't see Marinette wake up and jump up, but he did realize that when she screamed from the top of her lungs, his eyes going crazy wide while looking right into her.

It was as if she had realized who just hit her window and relaxed, but the sounds of foot stomping up her room sent her back to panic mode, since Chat couldn't hear anything from the outside Marinette motioned to him to drop down, and that he saw because of his night vision.

He dropped down and hid, trying not to go too far because he wanted to hear what was happening.

"Marinette! What happened?" Adrien heard a voice that could only be identified as Marinette's moms

"Yeah, I'm fine, I thought I heard something and got scared" Marinette responded.

Everything else was muted by Chat himself, he didn't want to be too nosy.

He heard something open and close and a very quiet, but steady whisper reached him.

"Chat? You can come out."

And so he did, he jumped out of the shadows and onto her balcony yet again.

"He-"

"Are you crazy!?" Marinette interrupted him, huffing in frustration.

"Maybe a little bit" he said and watched how a wide smile spreaded across her face.

She giggled "You're such a dork!" 

"What were you even doing here?"

"Just checking up on you" Chat started to circle the girl

"What in the freaking hell are you doing?" Marinette giggled 

"You tell me" A cheshire grin playing on Adriens face.

There was a long pause when Marinette finally spoke up

"It's nice to see you" 

Chat stopped, looking into the girls eyes, they looked actually happy. This scared him because he realized how many times he looked into her eyes and now when he imagined her them he saw only nothingness and no emotions.

Suddenly Marinette grabbed a pillow that was laying on the chair outside.

"What are you gonna do princess?" Chat came closer, mockingly going behind her.

"Kill you" She laughed maniacally, running towards him and started to hit him with it.

She was trying to be gentle, but damn was she strong, she definitely packed a punch.

"Hey! You said it was nice to see me!" 

They were both giggling and running around, but Marinette being the clumsy person she is, she tripped and almost fell down, but instead was caught by Chat.

He pulled her up to him, not trying to be flirty but noticed how he was holding her. His hands were on her waist and her hands were on his shoulders.

They both blushed, but Chat didn't give up

"Wouldn't want to lose your knight, now would ya?" with a wink he let her go.

She looked dazed, but wasn't going to give up without a good comeback. She was a fierce girl when she showed it.

"Oh yes, what would her princess do without her knight who wakes her up in the middle of the night?" They both laughed, while Adrien nervously rubbed his neck.

"Sorry about that" He gave her a sympathetic smile

"It's fine, but I really should get back to bed."

Marinette stretched and yawned and slowly made her way to the trapdoor.

"Night Chat Noir, thank you for dropping by. I appreciate it" With a smile and a wave Marinette jumped back into her room and into her bed, while Chat Noir started jumping back home as well

"I'm so lucky he's my partner and my knight" 

Marinette said while rolling on her side and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, please give it a like and comment if you enjoyed it!   
> If you want, you can follow me on Tumblr @Froodlle! I would really appreciate it :3  
> Have a nice day/evening/night! ^^


End file.
